


A ride in the forest

by Kurokirisu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Inflation, Kylo is a centaur, Large Cock, M/M, beastiality ?? sorta, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokirisu/pseuds/Kurokirisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com:<br/>Anonymous:<br/>i'm usually not into stuff like that but i had a dream about centaur kylo and now i desperately need centaur!kylo fucking human!hux to get this image out of my head please help</p><p>Hux is lost in the forest that people say is filled with magical creatures. One such creature makes an offer Hux can't refuse.</p><p>Heed the tags please!! I didn't tag it non-con, but it's still very dub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ride in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Author does not know much about horse porn and would like to keep it that way, so not exactly accurate.

Hux felt a chill as he made his way through some thick foliage growing in the forest near his village. He hated coming here, but he had no choice. The village elders told the children stories about these woods often, warning them of magical creatures living deeper than humans dared to venture. Most children would scoff, and say the adults just told them a scary story so that they wouldn’t run into the forest and get lost. But Hux knew all of those stories were true. When he was a little boy, there’d been an incident where a griffin had terrorized the village by eating their livestock and even attacking some of their children. Most of those monsters stayed in the forest however, where they belonged.

Today however, a group of young boys had dared one of their peers to venture into the forest and bring back something belonging to a magical creature as proof of their bravery. A large search had been organized when the boy didn’t return and the others had come crying to their parents, confessing what they had done.

Hux had been travelling for hours now, he had never been this deep into the forest before, and as much as he loathed to admit it, he was lost. Overhead, the leaves of the trees blocked out the sun, which could’ve served as a waypoint.

“Thrian!!” He called out the boy’s name again, though he had mostly given up his search in favor of finding his own way out of the forest. Suddenly, a noise to his left caught his attention. He grabbed his bow and arrow in a flash and readied himself for an attack. Soft noises of hooves on the forest floor sounded and a centaur appeared from the bushes. The creature was stunning to look at. He was a soft, gray color, with darker black patches, and white spots all over his lower, horse half which ended in a dark tail. His human half was muscular and had moles scattered all over it’s skin. Wavy, black hair framed his face, soft brown eyes above a prominent nose and large lips. But most importantly, he was holding the hand of a human boy, the boy Hux was looking for.

“Release him.” Hux demanded, aiming the bow at the centaur. The centaur didn’t seem fazed.

“He walked onto our territory. He now belongs to our herd.”

“Like hell he does. You creatures don’t own us humans.”

“Not if you stay on your own grounds. This foal was found far from your village, near our resting place. He’s now one of us.”

“Thrian belongs with us, with his parents.” Hux growled, tightening his grip on his bow. He’d kill this centaur if he needed to, but that could potentially start a war between the races.

The centaur cocked his head to one side, regarding Hux with something that seemed like amusement.

“What will you offer in return for him then?” He asked. Hux was stunned. How dare this creature ask for something in return for someone he kidnapped? Still, if he could solve this without violence, that’d be the preferable option.

“...My bow.” It was all he had on him that he thought the centaur might want. He didn’t have anything valuable on him. The centaur laughed.

“I have no need for hunting equipment. My species are herbivores. We do not see the need to kill the beautiful fauna of this forest, unlike you humans, who often don’t appreciate the beauty around you.”

“I don’t have anything else on me. Let me take him back to the village and I’ll return with something to give you.”

The centaur scraped one of his front hooves on the ground before slowly walking closer. Hux pulled the string of the bow further backwards, but his hands trembled, and he hesitated. The centaur reached him and snatched the bow out of his hands. He towered above Hux, looking down on him with those deep, dark eyes.

“And why should I trust the word of a human? Your species lie all the time, especially if you benefit from it.”

Hux swallowed hard and found he had no answer. The centaur let Hux’s bow fall to the ground and stepped on it, snapping it in two. He brought his hand to Hux’s face, tilting it from side to side, examining him.

“I believe you do have something to offer me. You could take the boy’s place.”

“No fucking way I’m joining your ‘herd’.”

The centaur smiled and he turned towards Thrian.

“Go that way, follow the river and you should find your village before nightfall. Go!”

He pushed the boy away and Thrian ran away quickly. Hux gritted his teeth. The centaur faced Hux again.

“I believe you have no choice now. After all, you are on our territory as well. Be glad I let the foal go at least.”

“You bastard!”

The centaur took Hux’s hand and started walking, dragging Hux along. They reached a clearing and the centaur halted.

“Tell me your name, human.”

“Isn’t it polite to give your own first?”

“Very well. My name is Kylo, born under the star of Ren.”

Hux hesitated. Kylo did tell him his name, it’d be rude not to give his own now. And well, no harm in giving his name, even if he hated his.

“Hux. Armitage Hux.”

Kylo grabbed Hux’s face again, pushing him backwards until his backside hit a large rock on the forest floor.

“Hux.” He let his name roll of his tongue in a low rumble. “Or do you prefer Armitage? I’m never sure with you humans.”

“Hux is fine.” Hux’s eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape. If he followed the directions Kylo had just given Thrian, he could get back to the village. But he was sure the centaur could outrun him. Could he wound him first? Kylo pressed closer and Hux found his legs trapped between the large body of the centaur and the rock behind him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you for long. You could give me something the foal couldn’t.”

Hux panicked, he was pretty sure where this was going, and he didn’t like it.

“I-I t-told you… I don’t have anything else on me…”

Kylo seemed to ignore him. “You see, I’m not very picky. Not about food, about a place to sleep…. Not about lovers.”

Hux’s breath hitched in his throat as Kylo brought their lips together. He tasted earthy, and he smelled that way too. A musky scent, like rain on the forest ground. The centaur wasn’t a bad kisser, not at all, and Hux started to lose himself in it, even with all alarm bells in his head going off simultaneously. They broke apart for air and Kylo’s hands slipped off Hux’s leather vest and explored under his cotton shirt. Hux nearly whimpered as Kylo squeezed a nipple carefully, but he tried his best to keep it in, not wanting to give the centaur the pleasure of knowing Hux was kinda enjoying this. He had no way of escaping, the centaur being more powerful than him.

Kylo leaned in, chest pressing against Hux, trapping Hux’s shirt between them and creating delightful friction against Hux’s already hardening nipples.

“You’ll have to forgive me.” Kylo whispered in his ear. “You’re the first human I’ve been with. I’m not sure what you humans like or don’t like. Let me know if I do anything wrong.”

Hux planted his hands on the rock behind him, steadying himself as Kylo began kissing and mouthing at his neck, as well as further exploring his chest. There wasn’t much difference in anatomy of their top halves and soon Hux was arching his back to press further into Kylo’s touch. He was torn between letting everything go and enjoying this, or finding an opening to escape. The chest of the centaur’s lower half was pressing dangerously close to his groin and powerful horse legs framed his own. Hux failed to hold in a whine as Kylo bit down on a sensitive part of his neck and one of Hux’s arms grabbed Kylo’s shoulder. Oh fuck, the centaur was all hard muscle. Hux squeezed Kylo’s biceps and earned an approving grunt from Kylo. Kylo grabbed the hem of Hux’s shirt and pulled it over Hux’s head, throwing it away.

“Never understood why humans see the need to wear a second hide.” He muttered, before dropping his head down to Hux’s chest and continuing to kiss and bite. 

Hux held onto one of Kylo’s arms for support and moved his other to Kylo’s hair, marvelling at how soft it was. Kylo found one of Hux’s nipples with his mouth and licked it softly, like a mother cat would lick her young. When he found Hux liked it, he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked it, occasionally rolling it between his teeth as well. He slowly pushed Hux backwards until he was lying down on the rock beneath him.

Oh fuck, Hux was in too deep already, squirming and panting underneath the stronger creature. Still, at least Kylo seemed concerned with making this feel good for Hux as well. He was certain Kylo could feel Hux’s erection pressing against his horse half’s chest and Hux gave into the desire to buck his hips up a little to get some friction against his cock. This seemed to spur on the centaur and Kylo removed both of Hux’s hands from his body. He captured both of Hux’s wrists in one hand and pinned them against the rock, above Hux’s head. His other hand roamed over Hux’s chest before dropping to his pants, toying with the string around the waist. His mouth left Hux’s nipple and claimed his lips again, licking his way inside this time. Kylo undid the knot of the string of Hux’s pants and his hand slipped inside, taking his cock in his hand. Hux hissed and the centaur chuckled.

“Humans seem to like touching themselves here.” Kylo purred near Hux’s ear and slowly dragged his hand up and down his cock. “It’s hard for a centaur to reach, so I wouldn’t know what it feels like.”

Hux bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep the noises he was starting to make down.

“Are you big? I mean, for a human.”

Hux’s mind was overwhelmed by sensations, and he had some difficulty processing the question.

“W-wh-what?”

“Your penis.” Kylo said, accentuating his words by tightening his hand around his cock and Hux moaned, loudly. “Would you consider yourself larger than most humans?”

“I -ah- don’t know. I guess I would be… Average?”

The centaur didn’t seem disappointed, merely curious. He stopped stroking Hux and pulled his pants down. They slid off his knees and fell to the ground. The centaur’s strong hands lightly dragged over his thighs, Kylo seemed to be carefully studying Hux’s crotch and legs, eyes scanning the pale skin, dotted with freckles.

“You’re beautiful.” Kylo breathed.

“F-for a human?”

Kylo looked up, seeming a bit offended. “I don’t consider humans ugly. You’re a different species, that’s all. Besides, our top halves are similar. You’d make a beautiful centaur as well.”

He took Hux’s cock back in his hand, focusing on the tip. Hux gasped and his hands strained against Kylo’s grip. He was leaking precome and Kylo coated his fingers in it. He moved his fingers lower, past Hux’s balls, until they slipped between his ass cheeks. Hux jumped and tensed up, screwing his eyes shut.

“Relax.” Kylo said. He released Hux’s wrists and used his now free hand to angle Hux’s hips up. Hux moved his legs so that his feet lay on top of the centaur’s back. He took deep breaths and forced himself to calm down, better to get this over with. The first of Kylo’s fingers pressed against his rim and fuck it had been a long time for Hux, he’d almost forgotten how good it could feel. Slowly, Kylo inserted his finger and Hux forgot about holding his moans back. Gods, it was not like anyone was around who could hear him. The finger teased it’s way in and out shallowly, before pressing in deeper. Kylo’s breathing had sped up as well, he was clearly enjoying this.

“Open your eyes beautiful. Please?” Kylo stroked Hux’s hair. Hux opened them and stared at the sight above him. Kylo was sweating, hair sticking to his face. He looked majestic and otherworldly, sun shining through the leaves above. Hux would never say it, but he thought Kylo was beautiful as well.

Hux winced slightly at the stretch of another finger pressing inside. They began stretching him carefully, the centaur seemingly not in a hurry. Another finger followed after some time, and then another. Hux was already so close to coming by the time the centaur withdrew his fingers.

Kylo moved, and hooves sounded on the ground as the centaur moved his body further up Hux’s. He stopped with the chest of his horse half on Hux’s chest, making sure he was not pressing all of his weight down on Hux. And then Hux felt the tip of Kylo’s cock press against his entrance and he gasped loudly. Kylo pressed inside slowly.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, the centaur was big. He was barely pressing the head inside and Hux was sure he’d never been stretched this wide before. Kylo went at a torturously slow pace, but he seemed to be doing this so Hux could adjust to his size better. Inch by inch, Kylo pressed further, and he seemed to be leaking precome as well, slicking his way inside.

Eventually, he stopped, even though Hux was sure he was less than two thirds in, but then again, Hux wasn’t sure he could take more. He was panting and moaning like a whore, but he didn’t care, as Kylo hit all the right spots at once.

Kylo moved a tiny bit and Hux was sure for a moment his vision went blank. His human half was bending over as much as he could, but right now he could only reach Hux’s face with his hands. Kylo seemed content with just stroking Hux’s hair, whispering encouragement and praise to him. When he was sure Hux was ok, he moved a bit more, drawing about halfway out, before pushing back in, a little faster this time.

The world seemed to melt away around Hux, the leaves of the trees all blending together in shades of green, intermixed with browns from the branches and blues from the sky. Kylo continued his slow pace, but he was big enough to hit all of Hux’s sweet spots all at once and soon Hux was coming, untouched.

The centaur continued to use Hux’s body long after the other was completely spent. Overstimulation caused Hux to cry out and eventually to start sobbing. And then, Kylo was coming. Fuck he was coming a lot. Cum filled his body in pulses, so much Hux thought he might explode. He was sure he couldn’t take any more, but the centaur kept going and Hux felt his stomach swell up.

Eventually Kylo withdrew and a lot of cum dribbled out of Hux’s ass as he lay panting on the rock, unable to move. He heard the centaur move around, but couldn’t see him. Suddenly, he was lifted into Kylo’s arms and the centaur carried him carefully to the nearby river, Hux too tired to protest.

Kylo walked into the water and knelt down. He held Hux up with one arm and started to wash him with the other. The cool water felt great against Hux’s overheated skin and he let Kylo wipe away all sweat and other fluids. The centaur was surprisingly gentle and at his insistence Hux drank some of the clear water. Kylo had apparently picked up Hux’s clothes as well and as Hux slowly dressed himself, exhaustion seeping into all his muscles. Kylo picked him up again and put him on his back this time. Hux settled against the back of his human half and it didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the centaur was galloping through the forest. The sun had gone down and Hux could see stars above him. He was about to ask where they were going when Kylo halted and knelt down. Hux got off, but his legs were a bit wobbly and he had to hold onto a tree for support.

“You’ll find your village over there.” Kylo gestured as he rose. Hux squinted and he could indeed make out some lights in the distance.

“Farewell, Armitage Hux.” Kylo turned around and before Hux could say anything, the centaur had disappeared into the dark forest.

Hux’s ass ached, and he was certain it would fucking hurt in the morning. It was the only thing that reminded him that all of this had been real. As he began to stumble towards the village, he tried to figure out how to explain this to everyone, but mostly he tried to squash the part of him that longed to see the centaur again.


End file.
